Hidden Lies
by Daniella20
Summary: Love can be blind to so many things, especially when you have so many lies to hide.
1. Prologue

Title- Hidden lies  
Author- Danni  
Rating- Nc-17  
Paring- Clois???Duh!  
Disclaimer- Owns nothing  
Summary-Love may be blind, but what if we know for sure we are in love, but only hide from the truth...for safety of a secret?

This has about three sections of a prologue, so you can tell the story will be long!

Prologue Part A- 'The Sexual Incounter'

He helped lift her shirt over her head, causing her honey blonde curls to drape over her golden toned shoulders. Her unpainted fingernails raked down his lengthy muscles in his chest exciting moans of pleasure to escape from his unforgotten mouth. Her fingers continued down his rib cage, scraping his skin ever so lightly as they made their way down his body. He couldn't hold out anymore when her fingers wrapped around the waistband of his Levi's and tugged, pulling him closer to her.

He picked her up, holding her in his embrace as she tangled her smooth long legs around his bare waist, pressing her center closer to him. Just the feel of her moist written panties making contact with his taut chest made his knees go weak and he growled in hunger for her.

He wanted her so bad, he thought Lana was the only one who could make this feel so good, but he was wrong. Lois awoken sensations in him he never knew existed till just now. She made him feel so alive with just the touch of her hand as it memorized the narrow path under his chiseled jawbone.

His hand pressed into the middle of her back, urging her closer, begging for her touch. She grind-ed up and down on his ridged body locking for some sort of friction. She found it when her pelvis came into contact with his stiff groin and she leaned into his neck.

His eyes shot open in surprise when she tongued the sensitive spot just below his earlobe. His hands moved from the small of her back to her sides, slowly dipping lower to her hips as he gripped her firm, round ass. Squeezing it as she bobbed up and down in his erection. He couldn't take it anymore, if he let her go any further then that he was sure he would cum in his pants like a schoolboy.

In one swift quick motion, he ripped her underwear from underneath him causing Lois to buck her back and scream in symphony of her orgasm, as the first wave hit her. Clark becoming unsure of him found himself wondering is he was causing her pain or pleasure.

Desperate to find out he laid her on the wooden steps of the loft. Going down on his hands and knees as he placed his face in between her legs. Staring back at him was her glistening pussy.

His hunger for her got the best of as he placed a hand underneath her knee and lifted it up and over his shoulder, as he kissed his way down her inner thigh. His mouth caught on to the skin between her lips and thighs, sucking and licking her delicate flesh.

"Clark stop teasing me and frack me already." Lois screamed to him as her second wave over came her and she thrust her pelvis out at his face. He watched her movement and quickly latched his mouth on to her. Licking and slurping all her juices as his tongue played with her hot clit.

Lois felt as though she might combust into flames as he continued to tease her slowly. She couldn't take the pressure he was building up in her, she need him now. Her hand raked through his hair, gripping a fist full of locks, she yanked his head off of her.

"Clark, I need you inside me…Now!" She sneered at him as an evil smirk gradually spread over Clark's face.

"Like this?" He asked, lowering his head and thrust his tongue deep inside her burning snatch.

And once again she bucked her chest back, pressing the wooden steps deep into her spine. And again she grabbed a fist full of his hair and forced him to make eye contact with her. Her hazel eyes twinkled with delight as she loved, but couldn't take what he was doing to her…It was driving her crazy. His blue yes sparkled with the same twinkle as hers, but his was from the pleasure he caused to shiver through her body and the because of the delicious taste that lingered on his tongue.  
"Clark, I mean it. frack me!"

His smirked returned and he darted his tongue out at her, pushing up against her swollen clit. "Beg me to." He said as she held his hair even tighter. Not that she wasn't already begging him.

"You arrogant son of a b-"

Not allowing her finish her sentence, he rushed up her almost naked form with a low growling noise coming from deep in his throat. He claimed her mouth as one of his hand snaked around her waist. Pulling at the lacy material of her bra as he unclipped it within seconds. Tugging the straps off her shoulders he tossed the small clothing over the edge of the stairs.

He pulled away his lips as he leaned against the railing to take a full, up close and personal memory picture of her…for future references, when Lana couldn't scratch the itch he needed. Once he was satisfied with the sight of her lying naked panting, thinking how he had never seen such a more beautiful sight in his whole 18 years. He found the button on his jeans and undid it as she swatted his hand away.

"Let me." She said as she replaced his hand with her own. Slowly unzipping them as her knuckles brushed up against his pulsing erection.

The sensation sent shock waves through his body as he swallowed dryly, his Adam's apple bobbing deep in his throat.

She stood up pressing the swell of her breast against his own, making him whimper as he gripped tightly to her side. Holding on as if he were to let go then he would surely fall over.

Her fingers wrapped themselves around the waistband of his jeans, pushing them down his thighs. Her body followed his pants as she slid down his rippled chest. When his pants gathered around his ankles, his cock settled through the thin material of his boxers happily against the base of her throat as she looked up at his for reassurance.

His strong hands held on to her arms as he pulled her back up to him. She smiled. Showing off her pearly white teeth. She was pleased with her self as she felt the moisture from the head of his penis ooze out as it settled just above her belly button.

"What are you so sure of yourself for?" Clark asked her as her smiled faded from her lips, hooking a hand around his neck and brought his lips merely inches from hers. Cocking her head to one side and bringing her lips to the edge of his ear as she whispered her reply. " Are you saying I shouldn't be?"

He smiled widely at her as he picked her up and slowly dropped her down on his hard cock. With help for her juices flowing from her and his pre-cum dripping down his shaft as it sat up right, his penis slipped into her tightly burning hole with ease and comfort.

She moaned and pushed forward on him as he dropped to the stairs. Lying down on his back, Lois straddled his waist and began pumping him in and out of her.

It wasn't long before Clark was matching her thrust, burying himself deep inside her core. Repeatedly hitting her g-spot rapidly. The walls of her pussy tightened around his prick as she slammed her ass down on his hips. Grinding her clit against his pubic bone and shaft. Her fingernails dug deep into his flesh as she began to cum again as the stair case creaked loudly.

He sensed her orgasm as it flushed her cheeks. Pushing all eight inches of him deep inside her. She pounded him harder and harder as he bucked up his hips and glided with hers. All along neither aware of the breaking of the wood as they came crashing down to the dirt floor.

Her face flush against the crook of his neck she let out a low mewl as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm, Her vagina walls milked him for every last drop, swallowing it deep inside her.

She lay there drenched in sweat, dirt and bruised all over. Her long wavy hair lay across his chest and face, tickling his chin. His strong arms wrapped around her fragile frame as he inhaled deeply, trying to catch a hold of his breath. The cold air running through his lungs as he caught the faint smell of her honey suckle hair.

He kissed the flesh under her jawbone, next to her ear as he whispered into it, "When tomorrow comes promise me you wont regret this."

Her heart started to pound deliberately at her chest as his words came into play. She couldn't promise anything because in the long run she would only end up heart broken.

"Lois?" He searched for her reply as he placed his hand under her chin, pulling her face toward him. Making her look him in the eye. He knew she would be wishing all this was just a dream come morning after. But he just had to try.

Their timing seemed awful. She had just broken it off with Oliver and him and Lana agreed to take a break for only a little while. Her heart had finally healed and she finally got her defensive walls back up to keep from getting hurt again. And here was this man, strong, tall, smart, funny, and easy to love man laid. Asking her to do the impossible.

"Lois promise me!" Clark practically demanded her as he shook her softly by the arms.

She didn't want to regret this; Clark was a good honest man and would never intently hurt her. So she tired to suck back all the second thoughts racing through her head. "I promise Clark." She said. Biting down on her bottom lip, close to drawing blood.

"Good." He pulled her down on to him and started to look around him. And that was when he noticed that they were positioned underneath the staircase, It held an open space above where they laid.

"If you're going to regret something about tonight…Then make it that." He chuckled out a laugh as he pointed above them.

She followed his finger and gasped aloud. "Martha's going to kill us." She laughed as she rolled of his chest, cuddling into his side.

"You better believe it. If you think that's bad, just wait till we tell her how it happened." He teased.

Her eyes shot wide open. "You're not going to tell her, are you?"

He smiled, blinding her with his white teeth. "Yup!"

"Lair!" She said as she poked him in the side tickling him. He squirmed to get away from her touch. Doing the one thing he knew would shut her up and stop the light, soft caresses. He kissed her with such passion. Never wanting the moment to end. He held her body close to him as his tongue explored her open mouth.

Prologue part B- 'The secret'  
4 Months later

Lois laid on the cushy bed with one of Clark's button down flannel shirts bunched up just underneath her breast. Her arm lay comfortably around her waist; as her flat palm patted her slightly rounding belly.

"How could this have happened, Chloe?" Lois asked her cousin who sat across the bed from her.

"I don't really have an answer for you. I guess it just kind of happened the way all of us do." Chloe replied as she gestured her hand towards her cousin, then shoved it into her chest. Lois only stared back looking very confused as she adjusted the fabric down her abdomen.

"Well you know; after consuming lots of alcohol, two consenting adults of the opposite gender have horny, kinky, very sloppy sex. Hence, the knot in your back. Which in returns blesses you with one of these." Chloe continued, pushing one of the checkered pattern pillows up and under her shirt. Making herself look quite pregnant, with minor lumps across her pillow shaped belly. As she pointed to it.

Using the palms of her hands, Lois pushed herself up on the bed, leaning back against the wooden headboard. "Chlo- I am serious!"

"Well so am I. I mean that's how I got to be here." Chloe chuckled.

Smirking only a tad bit Lois put her hand to her forehead and shook it side to side. "How could Clark have been so stupid, to not even put on a freaking condom?"

"Clark isn't stupid Lo- Sometimes things just happen in the heat of the moment. You don't think 'condoms' when you just want to get the deed done." Chloe said, taking Clark's side like she always did.

Becoming somewhat ferocious, Lois jolted up from the bed leaving her body imprint in the foam mattress. "Oliver would have never let this happen!" Lois said as she pointed her index fingers down at her small delicate baby bump.

"And that's exactly the reason why Oliver isn't the father and Clark is!" Chloe hollered, becoming offensive once again in Clark's defense. "I don't see the big problem here Lo- why can't you just tell Clark and save yourself the heart ache. Clark would be an amazing father and it would be a dream come true for him."

Pacing around the room, Lois came to a halt. Standing with her hands on her hips. "Because I'm not going to be at blame for breaking up this year's happiest couple."

"Damn it, Lois! You're going to have to take some kind of responsibility, sometime soon. And what makes you think by telling Clark he's help father a child you're going to break up Lana and his relationship?" Chloe asked, jumping off the side of the bed. Standing face to face with a frustrated Lois.

Letting out a loud sigh that she was holding in for quite sometime. "Because- if I know Smallville the way I know I do, then he would do the noble thing. By breaking it off with Lana and getting down on one knee, asking me to do the unthinkable, and I couldn't possible say yes!"

"So what that gives you an excuse to lie to him and keep something this huge from him?" Chloe inquired as she poked her cousin lightly in the chest.

"Hey don't poke me!" Lois shouted as she brushed away Chloe's hand away from her collarbone.

"Why not Lois-" She poked her once again. "You're not too far into pregnancy to where I can't kick some fracking sense into your idiotic brain."

"I'm not idiotic!" Lois shoved her cousin by the shoulders, she was losing her touch.

Stepping closer, Chloe added. "You know for someone as smart as you, you sure can say and do some pretty stupid sht!"

Hestiating Lois cover her belly trying to protect her unborn baby from the throw down that was about to happen.

Noticing her movement, Chloe backed down. "I'm sorry Lois it's just-" Chloe paused to rub her forehead. "Well who are you going to say is the father, if not Clark?"

"I was thinking, since Oliver and mine relationship is pending, that maybe I could just say that Ollie's the father?" Lois asked rather then told as she walked over to the edge of the bed. Plopping down on it.

"I guess, but Lois this is going to be hard on not only you but me as well, to keep this a secret." Chloe said sitting down next to Lois' sprawled out body on the bed.

Jolting upwards. "Chloe I know this is going to be hard for you to keep such a thing hidden from one of your best friends, but please promise me you'll keep it a secret?" Lois pleaded as her hand laid upon Chloe's knee for comfort.

"Of course- It's just sometimes I wish I wasn't the one everyone went to, to let out all of their secrets."

"Hey you're the one who asked if I was expecting! If you would have never noticed my baby booming belly, then I wouldn't be wearing one of Clark's shirt." Lois protested to Chloe comment about secrets.

"Yeah and Clark said almost the same thing when I found out about his secret." Chloe's hand shot to her mouth, if only she could learn to keep her mouth shot when needed.

"Wait…Rewind. What is Clark hiding?" Lois questioned. She always figured the Boy Scout was hiding some big dark secret. But never had she actually think he had one, she always just figured it was her reporters instinct kicking in when he tried to cover up the weird things that happened.

"Uh-" Chloe searched for something good to say to cover up her slip, just as Martha's voice hollered at the two of them from down stairs. " Lois- Chloe, dinners ready and our company has arrived."

Looking at one another, they stood and at the same time said, "What company?"

Downstairs

"Lana, sweetie you look gorgeous." Martha spoke as Clark walked over to his life long love and wrapped an arm around her scrawny shoulders. Practically crushing her bones from the weight of his arm.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kent and as always…So do you." Lana smiled brilliantly. Her lips exposing more gum then teeth. "I just hope when I am your age, I look just as amazing as you do."

Martha's fake smile slowly faded from the corners of her lips. She didn't think she was that old. Feeling somewhat hurt by her comment she turned and walked into the living room area.

Picking up on it Lana snuggled close into Clark's chest. "Clark- I didn't mean it like that." She whispered into his red shirt.

Grabbing her softly by the shoulders, making her stand on the tips of her toes as he looked into her brown eyes. "Lana-"

Clark was cut off when he picked up on the additional heartbeats. Turning, he saw Chloe and Lois descending down the stairs. Searching and not seeing any extra people in the room or anywhere near by, he looked back at Lana wearing a colossal smile worth a hundred watts. "Lana are we pregnant?" Clark whispered delicately so no one else heard him but her.

"No Clark. What would make you think that? Hell I better not be…I'm on the rag as we speak." Lana replied, making Clark's smile disappear from the 'yuck' factor.

Turning back around to the cousins. Clark's heart skipped a beat as his eyes made contact with Lois'. He couldn't help, but notice how she was glowing with such force today- and that she was wearing his favorite shirt.

"Hey that's my shirt!" Clark complained. Even though Lois did look a million times better in it then him.

"What all of a sudden you can't share?" Lois spat back at him in no mood for this.

Clark went to open his mouth to protest against Lois accusations, but quickly shut it once his mother spoke up. "Now children! Quit that banter and come and sit so we can eat."

Letting out a gigantic huff, Lana walked past Clark and took a seat beside Martha. Chloe joined her as she sat across from Lana.

Lois stuck her tongue out at Clark as he walked over to her, forcing to control his urge to suck on her bottom lip. Whispering in her ear he said, "Very childish Lo- when you going to grow up, like the rest of us?"

Leaning up on her tips of her shoes she brushed her lips lightly across the top of his ear and placed a hand on his package she whispered back. "Why Clark? Does it make you mad that you still want me?"

Clark's face began to redden as his cheeks burned. "Yeah and that's why I'm with Lana and not you." Clark said through a hoarse voice as he swelled larger from her hold on him.

She giggled a little. "Yeah, but late at night when your banging Barbie over there, don't tell me your not envisioning my sweet-"

"Are you two going to join us anytime soon?" Chloe asked, sensing the tension rising in the room between the two as they fought.

"Yeah Chlo- we were just having a friendly conversation." Lois responded, looking down at Clark's engorged penis through his Dockers. She let it go as she patted it. "Down boy." And then she walked gracefully away from him, sitting next to Chloe and across from Martha.

Taking a moment or two to catch his breath and adjust himself so no one noticed the effect Lois had on him. He noticed just then that the sixth party heartbeat was coming from Lois. His breath catching in his throat, he began to choke at the thought of a pregnant Lois.

"Are you okay, son?" Martha rose from the table, worried for Clark.

"Yeah Clarkie are you okay?" Lois teased, adding fuel to the fire. Earning her an elbow to the ribs. "Hey did you forget?" Lois said through gritted teeth turning to Chloe.

She only apologized with her eyes as Clark told his mother he was fine and claimed a seat next to her, caddy corner Lois.  
"Lois why don't you say grace." Martha said to Lois as her eyes widen and everyone, but Clark bowed their head and held their hands out in front of them.

"Thank you Lord for this wonderful food-" Lois figured if there was a better time that it wouldn't get much better then now. "And thank you for blessing me with this unborn baby." She finished quickly.

Everyone's head snapped up and made contact with Lois, even Chloe who was only surprised about her awful timing.

"Lois are you pregnant?" Martha asked even though she had already figured the answer.

"Um-Yes." Lois said through a mouth full of food as she shoved spoon full into her mouth.

"Who is the father?" Lana asked very smugly, as if Lois was some sort of a slut.

Rolling her eyes at Lana. Lois looked over at Clark, seeing him staring awaiting an answer as his own heart matched that of Lois' rapid beat.

"Oliver." She said cocking her head to one side and plastering a shaky smile that showed off her bottom and top row of precious pearls.

Chloe watched Clark's expression fall from nervous and yet anxious at the same time- to sad and a tad bit heart broken, almost as if he was wishing for her to say his name instead of Oliver's.

Clark knew very well that Oliver was a good man and would be an even greater father. But something inside of him told him that tiny heartbeat was beating because of him. It also told him that now was his chance to become a father that Lana denied him of.

"How far along are you?" Clark stuttered to ask as he secretly hope for her to say 4 months. He knew he shouldn't be hoping for such a thing since he was the one who blew her off to be with Lana again, even though Lois kept up hr end of the promise and didn't regret the brief time together. He didn't know what was wrong with him, apart of him wanted Lois and screamed to be with her every night he laid awake looking down at his 'precious' Lana. But then another part said that he only truly loved Lana and that was just the way it was.

"I haven't actually gone to the doctors as of yet, but if I'm calculating it right, I would say right at about 5 months." She said nervously as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Well congratulations is in order then." Martha's smiled taking up half her face. 

Prologue C- 'The Pregnant Promise'  
4 more months later

It had been 4 months since Lois told Oliver about the pregnancy over the phone. She had also told him the truth and begged him not to speak a word of it to Clark, and Oliver agreed.

Oliver couldn't help but feel guilty for standing in the way of Clark's long life dream to become a father. He had only agreed on one condition, knowing that if he wasn't around then Clark would more then likely step up to the plate, trying to be the father to his own child. Oliver couldn't deny him of that. So he made Lois promise to not deny Clark the same thing. He also let her know that he wouldn't be around to help her with the childcare, instead he wanted Clark to do the helping. Lois agreed to his promised.

Lois was now on her third trimester in pregnancy, which she figured to be the worst out of all three. She was being forced to stay home, taking her maternity leave from work. And she hated it. She sat around the Kent's home all day watching soaps, she considered that to be the only good thing about having time off other then getting paid for it.

She slouched down in what she referred to as the 'comfy chair' with a blanket around her legs, tucked under her belly and a bowl of popcorn placed neatly on her very pregnant stomach. She always said it used good for a table when one wasn't in reach. She popped the popcorn into her mouth as she scanned the channels coming to a complete stop; she put down the remote when she saw that passions just came on.

"How are you feeling today Lois?" Clark asked. Walking in from the bright sunlight that radiated from the screen door.

Lois looked over her shoulder to see Clark standing in the kitchen, bare chest-ed. He looked quite sweaty and greasy as he wiped the beads of salty goodness from his face and chest with the white shirt he wore out this morning.

Licking her lips slowly. "Um- let me think…" She looked down at her body, which ached all over. "I'm swollen to the size of a tremendous beach whale, which I might add that I could probably pull off being their twin! My feet hurt all the time, even when I haven't used them all day. My back is a pain in my ass to the point I am thinking about getting a breast reduction." She paused tapping her finger against her chin, thinking. "Oh yeah, I get horny more with everyday, so much I feel like a horny teenage boy, so I think I'm doing pretty damn good, how about you?" Lois said, turning back to face her T.V show.

Smirking Clark put the oily shirt on the island in the middle of the kitchen as he sauntered over to her. "That was a stupid question, I forgot…Sorry." He smiled down at her, taking a seat next to her on the arm of the chair, "You know I could help you with you feet and perhaps your back as well. I mean it is the least I could do, seeing as to I can't take the plumpness away by making you go into labor anytime soon. Nor can I help with your sudden spike in sexual appetite." Clark joked as Lois pressed mute on the remote control to give him her full attention.

Looking up as he pretended to be thinking. "Oh wait! I can help with all those things," Lois' eyes grew to large saucers with anticipation. "But rubbing your feet and giving you a nice back massage is the only logical thing to do. It also keeps my name and the word 'cheater' out of the same sentence." Clark laughed as he leaned down to her feet; completely oblivious to the effect he was having on her.

He stayed there, kneeling before her as he watched her chest rise and fall with each breath she took. He was waiting for her approval before he went and pissed her off, which he knew from experience wasn't' one of the smartest ideas a person could ponder.

Lois wasn't excited about having him touch her, least of all places her feet. Even though it wasn't a very sexual place to be touched, but she was pregnant and couldn't tell what her body was capable of if touched by this handsome man. But she was in desperate need of a good foot rub; she couldn't possibly do it herself. Her belly would only cause problems. So taking a deep breath she granted him approval in her own unique way. "What are you waiting for, a golden invitation?" She asked bringing her left leg up to pop him on the nose with her toe.

"Perhaps." He smiled up to her as his hand went between her legs, resting upon her inner thigh. He hooked his fingers around the thigh high socks she wore, cautiously trudged it down her lengthy leg.

The feel of his fingertips grazing her skin as they worked it's way down her leg sent shivers up and down her spine.

His virile hands worked at the arch of her foot making the tiny, unseen hairs all over her body noticeable as they stood at straight ends. The butterflies dusted off their wings as they fluttered through her stomach.

-Oh wait, that wasn't butterflies…that was the baby moving around, bumping into her side and pushing on her stomach with her feet. Almost as if begging for her foot massage too.

"Clark." Lois spoke his name with a rather casual tone of voice as he stopped his movement, locking his worry written eyes with her.

"Yes, Lois?" Clark asked as he rose to tower over her.

"The baby, it's moving around. Get the camera." She told him nodding towards the mantel where the camera laid.

Once he was back, he stood in front of her again…Camera in hand. Lois had already moved the bowl down to the floor. She had unhooked her overalls and pushed the shirt that clung to her body, up and over her large baby bump as she placed her hand on one side of her belly. She reached for his free hand. "Get ready." She warned him.

He did as she told him to do, holding the digital camera up to his face, his hand in hers as it lingered above her tummy.

The second she placed his hand down next to hers she screeched, "Now!" And the camera flashed.

Turning the knob on top of it to view the last picture taken, he walked back to her side and sat on the arm of the chair.

Clark let out a very girly, but somehow still manly gasp when he looked down at the photo of his and Lois' hand combined together to form a box on her belly and inside of it was the tiniest hand print he ever seen.

"This picture is most defiantly a keeper." She said as she stared down at her exposed belly. "The first picture of Mommy, baby and Daddy." She smiled as she to her unborn child.

"Daddy?" Clark asked with joy bursting through his confused and very lost voice.

Smile still spread across her lips, she hadn't realized she called him daddy till he said something. "I mean if that's okay with you. The baby will need some kind of father figure in her life since Ollie lives in Star City."

He smiled at her words and he couldn't be happier then the way Lois made him right now, by saying that. "I wouldn't want it any other way." He said.

"Are you sure? You don't think Lana will mind to much, now do you?" Lois didn't really care all too much of what Lana thought, but after all it was Clark's girlfriend.

"It doesn't matter what Lana thinks, it is my decision. Now come on." He said as he extended his hand out to her.  
"Where are we going?" She asked, grabbing his hand as he helped her out of the 'comfy chair' with no problem at all, which surprised her. She was pushing over 145 pounds, but she shrugged it off.

Still holding onto her hand he dragged her out to the porch and just before he descended the stairs she froze. "I'm not going to end up with Wal-Mart feet. It's bad enough I look like an enormous cow, I don't want to add to peoples insults." 

"No one is going to insult you, Lois." He told her, as he didn't waste anytime, lifting her up and carrying her over the dirt gravel and to his pick-up truck.

Placing he down on the passenger sear, he fastened her belt buckle under and on her hips. "Where are we going, Smallville?"

"To the nearest Wal-Greens to get that picture developed as soon as possible." He replied to her as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"But Clark you only got one picture on that memory card." She pointed to the camera as Clark started up the engine and put it in reverse.

Handing her the camera. "Well then you better get to taking some pictures then."

Taking the camera from him, she turned it on. "Fine!" She said as she unbuckled herself, scooting across the leather seats to press her frame against his. She leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek as she held the camera arms length away from them, making the camera flash. 

Wal-greens

"You took a hundred and seven pictures?" Clark asked Lois who pouted out her bottom lip, shaking her head up and down.

He simply laughed at her gestured as he pulled the money from his wallet, handing it to the photo analysis. He turned slightly on heel and looked Lois in the eye as he spoke. "Why don't you go and pick out some frames and a photo album for these her pictures." Clark suggested, holding a paper envelop up in the air. He watched Lois eye the candy bars, before she shook her head yes, waddling down one of the aisle. "Oh and Lois…don't forget to head down the candy aisle to grab something to snack on." He smiled as she quickly disappeared.

Looking back at the photo analysis he grabbed his change from her hand as he put it in his pocket. "Can you direct me to where you guy keep your condoms?" He followed, with his eyes as she pointed down aisle six. He turned and thanked her for the help.

Walking away Clark over heard her whisper under her breath. "Not like you really need them, seeing as to your wife is already 'knocked-up'."

Letting out a rough chuckle as he came into view of the thousands of choices of condoms there was. He was surprised and yet fascinated that the young women had figured he and Lois were an 'item' and that he was who got her pregnant. He didn't mind the thought and wouldn't even think twice about correcting someone who would have figured so as well. He liked the idea of him and Lois together, as a couple. The thought worried him a little. He didn't know what he was thinking, Lois and him...together? He laughed.

He fumbled around with the boxes, knocking a couple off the shelf, as they lay spread across the floor, gathered at his feet. He went to stoop down when he heard Lois' voice come from the other side.

"Yeah Lo- it's me." He said as he fidgeted with the boxes some more.

"Will you come here, I can't decide." Lois' voice spoke very softly.

"Just give me a second." He came to a decision as he grabbed two of the black boxes that were labeled with pink letters 'Her pleasure'.

He found Lois silently pacing the candy aisle. Her hand on the small of her back as her other lay on her belly drumming a light melody against it. He watched her as she waddled her way up and down the aisle, looking as though she was debating between the 'mini snickers' or the 'mini butterfingers'. He drank in the gorgeous sight of her.

She wore a white spaghetti strap top under her short beige denim overalls. Her hair was loosely braided French style. He couldn't help but smile at how amazingly beautiful she really was even under florescent lights.

Sensing him standing only inches from the end of the aisle she turned and walked over to him. "Didn't Martha Kent ever teach you it isn't polite to stare?" She smiled making her look more then radiant as her smile sent electric sparks down his body.

"Yes she did, but who can blame me for staring at such a bombshell?" He walked past her, picking up both bags of 'mini snickers' and 'mini butterfingers' as he headed for the checkout line.

Lois laughed as she followed close behind him. "You think this is considered bombshell material?" She asked, waving her hand over the huge lump in her middle section.

She came to a halt after almost bumping into him as he turned to eye her up and down. "Matter of fact I consider this-" He placed both hands on either side of her belly as he felt the baby kick against his palm. "-Is a work of art."

Her eyes began to creep up his body. Starting with his hands working it's way up his chest and landing on his sapphire blue eyes, that were deeply enhanced on her hazel, multi- colored ones.

Her bottom lip quivered as he leaned in close, inhaling the natural scent of her. She batted her eyelashes at him, craning her neck up so her lips lingered just beneath his.

He let out an exhalation, blowing the lose strands from her face as his warm breath caressed her lips. Raking a hand through his raven black mane, he watched as the top of her breast heaved from the exposed area of her shirt. He swallowed dryly.

She became goosey and the palms of her hands sweated profusely as she stumbled around for conversation. "What about Lana?" She asked barely above a whisper. 'What is wrong with me…Lana?' She thought to herself.

He shot her a look almost as if he was pissed that she brought her name up at such a time. He was perplexed as to why she would even speak her name. 'Was she tense, did she not want to kiss him?' He was lost to finding an answer from her.

"You remember, your darling girlfriend?" She spoke with a harsh tone.

He straightened up as he talked. "What about her, Lois?" His eyes still wondering over her voluptuous form as he awaited her answer.

"Well I thought you didn't want to be known as a cheater?" She asked, brushing past him and slogged up to the check out line placing her wooden frames down on the counter.

Clark laughed as he followed her motion as he placed the bags of chocolate goodness along side the frames. "What she doesn't know won't hurt her." He japed.

"Let's just drop it and forget I ever said a thing." She demanded as she put a hand on his shoulder for support. She leaned down; best she could and removed her flip-flops from her feet to place them on the counter as well.

"Promise?" He teased, paying the cashier with a twenty.

Picking up the bag of merchandise she followed him back out the store and into his truck. "Of course!" She snickered as they made their way back to the farm.

Back at the Kent's home

Lois hopped out of the passenger's side of the truck as she felt the oddest sensation deep down in the pit of her over grown paunch. She had never felt the rush before and couldn't help but think that the baby was going to be here a week before the doctor planned.

"Lois you okay?" Clark asked her, watching her face form into the weirdest expression as she turned up her noses.

"Yes, it's just the baby. I think she might be coming sooner then expected." She cocked a smile as her hand cushioned her belly.

"Oh my God!" Clark loud bellowed, like a freaked adolescent girl. "Stay here. I'll go get your things." Clark went to rush into the house when she stopped him with her words.

"Clark- relax. My water hasn't even bro-" She terminated mid way through her sentence leaving her mouth formed into an '0' as she felt fluids flush to her feet, soaking her brand new flippers. Looking down she realized she spoke to soon as her water had indeed just broken.

Glancing up to lock eyes with those of a blue eyed man. "What the hell are you waiting for? Make it quick, damn it!" She panicked, she figured she was prepared for the inevitable. But as the profanity kept slipping out her mouth as she hollered for him to hurry up, she noticed that she wasn't quite ready for this as she thought.

Clark was in and out of the house within mere seconds as he used his super speed to be quick one hidden behind the walls of the house.

He grabbed her hand, guiding her to the truck in a hustle. He was just as fidgety as she was about the baby.

"What the hell took you so fracking long?" She clamored at him as he picked her up, placing her in the truck. Throwing a suitcase full of her things and a few of things she bought for the baby.

Once they were on the highway Clark put the peddle to the medal. Lois took in deep breaths, one at a time as she tired to calm her insides.

"Can't you go faster, I got a freaking baby coming out of my vagina!" She practically screamed at the tops of her lungs.

"A man can only go so fast Lo-" He replied, knowing that if he pressed on the gas any harder then his super strength would take over and his foot would fly right through the floor.

In the delivery room

"Clark I swear to fracking god that if you don't get the hell out of here I'm going to kill you!" She yelled as she squeezed tightly to his hand as he stood by her side.

"I'm not leaving you in here by yourself." He told her as he kissed her sweaty crown.

"Well your leaving me to do this by myself!" Her cries turned into screams as the doctors directed her to push harder.

"Yeah well I wouldn't miss out on this for anything!" He said just as his mother and Chloe walked in, decked in scrubs.

"How you doing, hanging in there?" Chloe asked as her and Martha stood on the opposite side of the bed from Clark.

"I got a giant whale size baby coming through a hole that is smaller then my mouth!" She screamed in agony.

"Lois sweet heart you need to relax and concentrate on pushing." Martha spoke in her motherly tone; she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Ahhhh…" Lois grunted as her face turned red. She relaxed once she heard the soft mellow cries. She peeled open her eyes to see her baby girl to see her being passed from nurse to nurse as they cleaned her.

The soft cries stopped once the baby laid in her arms. "Hey there Caleb…I'm your mommy." Lois spoke gentle, afraid of scaring the child back into tears.

"She's so small." Clark whispered, kneeling down by Lois' side. He reached to touch Caleb's arm and once her did she wrapped her entire hand around his huge index finger.

Lois began to smile as Caleb's eyes squinted open to take in the people surrounding her. As her eyes landed on Lois, she held back a tear as she noticed she had her father's eyes. She would have a lot of explaining to do if anyone other then herself and Chloe noticed. But at this precise moment Lois didn't care as she locked gazes with that of a blue eyed angel as she handed her delicate form off to Clark. He cradled her close, afraid of dropping her.

"Can I keep her, Lo-?" Clark asked tearing his eyes from the fragile child in his hands, she fit so perfect in his embrace.

Lois laughed and spoke too soft for even her as the tears stared streaming down her face. "A promise is a promise." She said thinking about the promise she made oliver. 

Prologue D- 'The evil plan'  
3 months later

"You did what?" Lana cried out loud. She was so appalled by what Clark was telling her that she needed to hear him say it again, just for clarification.

"Relax Lana." Clark told her as he stroked the back of his neck. "It's really no big deal."

Lana rolled her eyes to the back of her skull as she strolled over to him. "You think that giving her your name is going to make her life easier? This isn't the fifties, Clark. You don't need a father in order to have a good healthy life. Plus Lois has enough personalities to be the father and the mother, so what does she need from you?" Lana said bluntly. She wasn't pro Clark being a father. Lana was most definitely against Clark becoming a father, real or not!

Clark was overwhelmed with anger, that Lana had the nerve to talk about Caleb and Lois in that manner. "I don't know what it is with you and her. But it needs to stop, now! Lois doesn't like you much either, but she still tries to get along with you…even when she isn't around you." Clark said as he took a step backward.

"Well I wonder why that is?" Lana replied as she rubbed her chin, taking another step forward. "Oh yeah because she wants you!" Lana yelled to him as his eyes shot open in stupefaction.

He figured something had change in Lois since there first night together, but he hadn't figured out what it was yet. She couldn't possibly be in love with him, let alone still want him. She seemed so discussed at the thought back at Walgreen when she was still pregnant. Or maybe he was just being blind, trying to stick to what seemed familiar and not change anything.

"Don't look so surprised Clark. I know you two had sex in the loft. What makes you think the child isn't already yours? After all it was only 4 months since you two did the dirty deed and she was only 5 months pregnant!" Lana stated in a matter of fact tone.

Clark was confused; did she fall off her rocker…again? "And that is exactly why I couldn't possibly be Caleb's dad. I mean Lois would never lie about something like that. Plus Oliver is the father…not me."

Lana shook her head violently, she couldn't believe how stupid he was being, and she was sure Lois had her reasons to lie. Caleb couldn't possibly be Oliver's when she looked so much like Clark. "Yeah well maybe it is about time Oliver made him appearance back in Smallville." Lana said with destructiveness so evident in her voice.

Clark didn't like the sound barely hidden behind her innocent voice. "What is that suppose to mean?" Clark asked, he was worried what if Lois didn't want Oliver around for some odd and out of place reason. But he didn't care, because Lois had her reasons and there was nothing he could do to change her mind.

She looked up at him as she turned to leave. "You'll find out soon enough." She called over her shoulder as her voice carried its way to his ears.

She disappeared in the shadow of the Talon's back, storage room.

Clark only stared back at her with worry for Lois written clearly on his masculine face. He had to warn Lois of Lana's disastrous plan before it was put into action.

Two Days Later

"So you're telling me that there is another CK out there besides yourself?" Jimmy asked Clark as he held on to Chloe's petite hand.

"Yeah it isn't that great news?" Clark replied with another question himself. His smile was wider then the one he had on when he told Lana. Which was most likely because Chloe and Jimmy seemed to be taking the news a lot better then she had.

"Does Lois know about these plans?" Chloe asked as they sat around a table at the local bistro other then the Talon…Just to stay clear away from Lana.

Clark laughed. "Of course she knows, she was the one who practically offered and I happily obliged." Clark said proudly of his soon to be fatherly stance.

"I don't know, Clark. Are you sure Lois knew what you were agreeing to?" Chloe question, she would hate to see Clark get hurt again. She could barely be able to stand by when he would hear of the news that Caleb was in fact his to have and to hold for however long he wanted.

"Yeah, Chloe. I'm almost positive." Clark spoke. He didn't understand the hurt in her voice when she asked neither did he understand why she was so worried that he heard Lois correctly.

"Almost?" Jimmy piped in. 

"Well now that you say something, I'm not quite sure anymore." Clark said as he let his hand find his hair as it rummaged through his black locks.

"Hey you guys. Why are you all over here and not at the Talon?" Lois questioned curiously as her eyes scanned the gang of friends. They landed on Clark who looked somewhat disturbed by his thoughts.

He looked up, gazing into her eyes. He looked further down to take in the beautiful sight of her appealing body as his blue eyes locked down on another identical pair of azure eyes.

Caleb smiled up at him as she let out a fit of giggles, which caused him to smile expansively.

"I could ask you the same thing." Chloe said as she urged Clark to scoot over to make room for Clark.

Lois laughed causing her daughters smile to fade and her glance being removed from Clarks and placed upon hers.

Lois sat the car seat on the table facing Chloe as she acted quickly and rushed to grab her grand daughter from her laying position.

Lois sat her self next to Clark, her thigh brushing up against his. She shook the electricity off as she adjusted in the booth.

"Well Lois it is nice to see you got your beautiful figure back so soon." Jimmy siren to her.

Clark's eyes glowed with a crimson color that boarded the outer layer of his iris with jealousy. And before Clark was given the chance to object to Jimmy's comment Lois cut him of unknowingly. "Why thank you Jimmy."

Clark felt sick, why hadn't he thought to compliment her amazing figure. He surely had noticed enough. He surely had noticed.

"Uh-um yeah Lois you look very nice." Clark said stumbling all over his words, Jimmy's comment obviously getting to him that he forgot all about what he was suppose to have warned her about.

Lois looked at Clark strangely as she thanked him. 

"Eww." Chloe squeaked as she held Caleb away from her at arm length, the front of her shirt soaked in baby vomit. "Here take her Lo-" Chloe demanded as she stood to pass Caleb to her mother, from over the table.

Clark intercepted. "I'll take her." He practically jumped at the chance to hold the blue eyed angel.

Chloe only shrugged her shoulders as she passed her off to Clark.

He couldn't help but be in awe as he held her delicate, fragile form. She had the biggest blue orbs he had ever seen. Her hair was faint, but the color of chestnut as it sat upon her head in little soft curls. And her skin was a fair white, reminding him of the dear snow white's fairy tale. Never in his entire life did he feel more joy rush to him then when he held her in his embrace. He never wanted to let her go even when he knew he had to; he didn't want to share her with anyone other then Lois.

Lois couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched the two. The sight of them laughing and giggling was just too much for her to bear, so she had offered for him to put his name down on the birth certificate as the father. She had already placed her last name as Kent, so why not make it official. She felt the guilt of lying to him was sometimes way too much to handle and found herself stuttering to form the words to tell him the truth, but when she finally got the courage; it was too late. She had already let the thought of him being pissed off and never wanting to talk to her ever again, cross her mind. Why on earth she decided not telling him was a good idea, she would never know.

"So Lois is it true?" Jimmy questioned Lois, snapping her out of her Lala land.

She whipped her head around to face Jimmy as she watched him help clean the vomit off Chloe's shirt. She let a snicker slip from her mouth, as she was quick to cover it up when Chloe threw deadly daggers her way. "Relax Chlo- all it is, is baby spit up." She smiled as she dug through the diaper bag, searching for her tide marker and a baby spit up rag. "Nothing a little soap and cold water can't get out." She said as she handed her the items over to Jimmy's out stretched hand. "I'm sorry Jimmy, now what were you saying about a rumor?"

"Well, CK here has been telling us that little Cal is a soon to be junior CK...Now is that correct or was I miss lead?" Jimmy catechized as he adjusted in his seat, trying to look professional like.

Lois only laughed aloud-causing Clark to glance her way in pure horror. Was he mistaken by her words of fatherhood?

"Yes it is true." She stated with a smile spread across her lips, smoothing out her light pink lips upon her glistening white teeth. "I figured why not? He is always around her, he is a great father and he deserves to be one!" She said as she glanced over at him throwing him a smile, but it soon disappeared and she was flushed in guilt again when her gaze came level to that of a pair of green orbs. She new Chloe new truth and had begged her to tell him, but she insisted she not. She was now finding herself consistently wishing she had listened to her younger, but always smarter cousin.

Chloe had made her suffer with the pain of not telling him, so she abruptly let Lois know she approved of her doing. "That is great Lois, I'm so happy for Clark and Caleb, but what about Oliver…Isn't he the least bit worried or should I say more of pissed off?" Chloe inquired as she wondered how her dear cousin would play it off this time.

"Well Oliver and I already spoken about it. He seems perfectly content about the situation and also agrees that Clark is the perfect candidate for a father to Caleb. He wasn't willing at first, but after a long discussion of how this was what Caleb needed and how he couldn't be here to be the father that she need so much…He approved." Lois smiled as she knowingly just lied to all her friends including her cousin, whom saw right trough, her fat fib. 

"Wow, that was awfully generous of him." Jimmy said, as he couldn't believe his ears.

Her eyes went wide. She was unsure as to how she was going to explain Oliver being generous. Yeah sure he was nice and sweet, but no one in their right mind would give up their child they cared for…specially Oliver.

"Well that's just Oliver you see, ever since I first met him I couldn't stand him, but that was only until I got to know the really Queen underneath it all. Oliver is quite generous in fact, always giving vast amounts of money to all sorts of charity." Clark explained for Lois as she stared back at him, completely flabbergasted.

Glancing over to Lois, Clark smiled as he switched the weight of the baby in his hands. She couldn't force the smile that gathered at the corners of her mouth down even if she wanted to. Their gazes locked for a complete two seconds till Caleb let out a soft whimper.

"She must be tired. I should get her home and get her to bed before she lets out one of her fits." Lois stated as she reached over to Clark to grab her daughter from his tight embrace.

He wanted to protest but decided it wasn't the best idea. "I could drive you home?" He offered, not wanting to let either one out of his sight.

"We should probably get a move on home as well." Chloe chimed in as she grabbed her jacket off the back of the booth's seats. "Come on Jimmy." Chloe tugged on the sleeve of Jimmy's shirt, signaling him that is was about time to leave them two alone.

"It was nice talking to you Chloe." Lois said as she half hugged her cousin for her daughter was in her hold. "It was really nice seeing you guys…maybe we could possibly get together some other time?" She asked raising her eyebrows just an inch.

"That would be great!" Jimmy shouted as he leaned in and placed a soft kiss upon Lois' cheek.

"Bye!" Clark said from behind Lois as he waved his hand through the air in a good bye gesture.

Lois turned back to Clark, as she smiled once again causing his butterflies to flutter around in the pit of his stomach. "That drive would be great?" She said as he helped her with her things.

Once back at the Kent's home

"Thanks for the ride Clark and for putting Caleb to sleep." Lois joked as she walked to the back door of his truck and grabbed Caleb out.

"No problem Lois it was the least I could do considering we were going to the same place." He chuckled as he seized the stroller from the back of the truck, rolling it over to the garage, where Lois liked to keep it.

As carefully walked to the front door, Clark ran up to her side and opened it for her as she did a part curtsy to thank him for his kindness. She walked past him and into the kitchen as she briskly came to a halt.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" Lois asked. Her face clearly screamed the words 'frightened' at what she saw in front of her.

Martha and Oliver were gathered at the island in the kitchen, munching down on snack size sandwiches and ice tea.

The sound of Lois' voice stirred her daughter from her nap, as she let out a high pitched cry.

"Is that her?" Oliver questioned as he put down the clear glass cup he was holding and raised from the bar stool. He sauntered over to where Lois stood cradling Caleb to her frame, trying to rock her back to sleep.

"Yes- Uh this is Caleb." Lois smiled as she shook her head trying to clear all thoughts of why Oliver would be here…and now out of nowhere. She needed to think clearly before something vast happened with out her knowing.

"May I?" Oliver asked as he held his arms out to Caleb.

Lois looked over to Clark from over her shoulder almost as if to ask for permission.

"I mean if that is okay with you, Clark?" Oliver inquired, looking over Lois' shoulder to where Clark stood, looking just as freaked as Lois at his sudden presence.

"Yeah- I mean why wouldn't it be?" Clark seemed to form words a lot better then Lois did.

Oliver frowned at his question; Lois catching notice to it she hastily tried to cover his confused look.

"Oh well you know probably because your going to be the soon to be father of her, maybe he just wanted to check and see if it was okay with you first. I mean she won't be just mine now." She spoke in a hurry. She locked gazes with Oliver, pleading with him not to speak another word.

"Right!" Oliver yelped out as he realized what Lois was trying to make him understand.

Clark laughed. "Oh in that case, sure you're the reason I finally get to be a dad." 

Lois let a fake smile play upon her face as she handed over Caleb to Oliver.

"Don't be so thankful." Oliver whispered as he took Caleb from Lois' hands.

Once in Oliver's hold Martha came over to join Lois and Clark as they stared at the two, camera in hand.

Oliver held Caleb almost as if she was a foreign object he had never seen before. They didn't seem to fit right together, yeah cute as can be, but still not right. 

"How about you to join him in a picture for that album your making for Caleb?" Martha suggested.

Lois smiled and nodded as she walked over to Oliver's side, Clark joining her soon after.

Both Lois and Clark stood on either side of Oliver as he held Caleb without ease. He twisted and turned, trying to figure out a comfortable way to hold her.

"Um…Lois why don't you Hold Cal and stand in the middle, between the boys?" Martha offered.

They all adjusted from their previous stance.

"Great know smile!"

They all let a smile spread on to their face as the camera flashed causing Caleb to chuckle.

"Perfect, got to love the fact that you are our soon to be model and love to get your picture taken." Martha rubbed her nose up against Caleb's soft button one.

"Okay now I want one of you and Oliver, sweetheart." She said to Lois as Clark stepped aside and the camera flashed again…only this time making Caleb giggle harder.

"One more with Lois, Caleb and Clark. Then it will all be over, I promise."

Lois shifted under the weight of Caleb. "You want me to hold her?" Clark asked Lois as he held his hands out to her.

"Yeah that would be great." She murmured as she passed Caleb's slightly chubby form off to Clark.

Lois stood nearly a 6 inches under Clark as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and placed a light hand on his forearm as she smiled for Martha.

Snap. The flash went off and once again sending Caleb into a fit of giggles.

"Alright all down!" She smiled. "Clark will you go place this on my desk so I can remember to get the pictures developed?" She asked as she handed the camera off to him.

"Sure." He spoke with a light tone of voice. He flipped through the camera looking at the pictures that were taken over the past 3 months. He stopped when he came across the one of Lois, Caleb and Oliver, he couldn't help but notice how they seemed so fake together, like they were really trying hard to pose in the picture. Then he looked through it some more when he looked down at the one of him, Lois and Caleb.

His eyes bulged out of their sockets as he finally understood what Lana had been talking about…She was his daughter, the evidence clearly written in Caleb's eyes. She didn't have much of his, but if anything was for sure, she did have his eyes.

He placed the camera down on Martha's desk as he rushed over to where they all sat, gathered at the island in the kitchen as they spoke.

"Well Lana called me and said that Lois really wanted to talk to me. She said it was all she could talk about. I couldn't help but wonder why Lois hadn't called me and invited me herself until Lana informed me that Lois was scared to ask me herself. So here I am!" Oliver finished up on why he was there as Clark caught the but end of it.

"Lois can I talk to you outside, please?" Clark choked on his words; he was confused as to whether he should feel pain or joy at this moment.

She nodded and followed him outside.

Once outside she winced from the sunlight as she held her hand up to shield her delicate eyes from the harmful sunrays.

"What's up?" She queried, her eyes settling on anything but him.

"Well first off I to say this-" He didn't think, he just did it without thought.

Both his hands collapsed to the sides of her face as he claimed his lips to hers for a kinder, sugary kiss of passion. Never once allowing himself to slip past the barrier of her lips. This was nothing more then a thank you kiss.

The second his lips made contact with hers she tensed up. Almost as if she had been frozen in time and there was no need for movement. She couldn't move a bone in her body. She tired, but failed. She had wanted to kiss him back, but the hold he had on her was to intense. Finally her frozen stance just seemed to melt away probably from the heat he created in her.

But once she went to kiss him back, he pulled away. Leaving her standing there, eyes closed shut and mouth opened. Her lips barely seemed parted.

"Uh- w-what was that f-for?" She stuttered to form the words at the back of her throat.

"For giving me something that I always wanted, which reminds me…What the hell where you thinking when you decided to keep this a secret from me? Did you think I wouldn't find out? Did I would play the role of this dumb farm boy that you love to have me as?" He asked with a harsh tone, but he needed anwsers.

Lois bit her bottom lip as she held back the stream of tears that gathered at the rim of her eyelids. "No Clark it wasn't that way at all."

"Then how did it go? I would love to know how this conversation went on in that head of yours!" He shouted not caring if Martha and Oliver heard them from outside the house.

The tears started to fall carelessly down her face. One by one they gathered up at the dip in her collarbone.

His heart sank in his chest; it served her right to cry. But he hated to see her sad. He always felt like he was needed to do something to keep the tears from coming down her face.

So his hand came up to her cheek as his thumb wiped away at the tears. "Lois, please don't cry." His voice now softer and gentler then before, when his tone was angry.

Her eyes shot wide open as they flashed a crimson red at the sudden change of tone in his voice. She briskly brushed his hand away, harshly. "What did you expect?" She asked him, not really wanting an answer, which he could tell. "An 'Oh I'm sorry Smallville I lied to you about your daughter. I feel terrible, please forgive me?' Is that what you want me to say, because you're not going to hear it. Yeah I am sorry I lied to you, but I can't change the facts and I refuse to ask you for your forgiveness." The tears finally came to an end. Her face was blotchy and tears stained.

Clark wanted to hold her and tell her everything was all right, that he forgave her. But the truth was he didn't. He felt like she should feel horribly about all of this, 'what if she hadn't intended on telling him at all, he might have never known about Caleb.' He reminded himself as he pushed back the urge to tell her that for some odd reason he loved her. Almost as if he had known it all along, but only denied it.

He was in love with her and he chose now out of any other time to tell her he loved her?

"I'll just go." She stated softly. She pushed past him, but he grabbed hold of her wrist and twisted her around to face him. Her hands landing upon his sturdy chest.

"Wait-" He begged her not to go, he didn't want her to leave without telling her how he felt.

Her lips now trembled under his own at his words. "Lois- I, I l-" He started off when the sound of Caleb's heart beat was heard from where he stood. Reminding him of once again all that she had done.

A tear slipped from the man of steels eyes, making her quiver in guilt and discussed for herself. "You should go." He broke the silence. His breath warm upon her skin as he spoke.

Before he could say another word, let alone a whisper; Lois was in and out of the house in minutes, her luggage at her side.  
"Lois I wish you would explain yourself." Martha said as she let the screen door swing shut as she held Caleb closer to her.

Lois walked over to her car, popping the trunk with her key chain. She placed her bags and Caleb's in the back, neatly.

"It isn't because I showed up, is it? Cause you know I could disappear as fast as I showed up." Oliver questioned as he stepped down from the porch, holding Lois' handbag.

The tears were back again as quickly as they disappeared. She glanced over at Clark who hadn't moved since she walked into gather her things.

"No Oliver it isn't because of you." Lois said as she walked up the porch. She leaned down to kiss Martha on the cheek. "I love you mom." She whispered as she had to tear Caleb from her arms.

She walked back to the car and tossed the diaper bag in the front seat as she placed Caleb into her precious moment's car seat, buckling her up.

"Well hopefully we'll see you two soon, right?" Martha stated rather then questioned, but it still came out as a question.

Lois looked back to Clark, still no movement, no emotion, no nothing, just standing there blankly. "Yes- sooner or later." She whispered just enough for everyone to hear.

She grabbed her purse from Oliver's hand and she smiled. "Bye Ollie, I' sure I'll see you around."

He winked and then smirked. "As always."

She turned and walked over to Clark, it was time for the hardest goodbye yet. She hugged him lightly almost as if she wasn't even making contact.

She kissed him on the cheek, only this kiss was more affectionate then the one she planted on Martha's. "I love you, even though it doesn't matter now. And even though I pretend and fought it off before…I love you Clark and I'm truly sorry for ruining this." She whispered as she pulled away from him, a tear slipped down his chiseled jaw.

She walked to her car, opening the driver door she turned to say her good-byes again. And with that she hopped in the car and drove off the lot.

She grabbed her cell and dialed out Chloe's number as she answer Lois looked out the rearview mirror to see Clark standing in the same place she left him in. Martha came up to his side wrapping him in a hug as Oliver placed a hand upon his shoulder. All Clark could think about, was how long she would be gone and how long he should wait to break it off with Lana, now that he knew he wasn't in love with her anymore.

"Hey Chlo- get the tissues ready, the truth has been released." 


	2. What's Caleb hiding?

"Mommy, Mommy!"

Lois awoke from a sudden gust of wind as her daughter launched herself upon her.

Caleb's loose curls glistened in the moonlight as they cascaded down the fabric of her pajamas. She hugged tightly to her mother's form, holding on for dear life. As if she would let go then all would be at a lost.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Lois questioned her as she wiped the sleep from her eyes, sitting up in her bed as the comforter fell from her chest down to her hips. Exposing the tops of her breast through the tight nightgown.

Lois picked Caleb up from the side of the bed, placing her next to her on the queen size bed.

"I had another one of those dreams…" Tears formed in her eyes, causing her vision to become blurry. "I saw the man in the crape again!" She shouted as the tears began to fall down her light rosy red cheeks as her tiny child like hands wiped at them furiously.

Lois silently chuckled to herself. She hadn't known whom the man in the red cape was that flew around in her dreams, nor did she know his purpose. But she did know one thing for sure and that was, this mysterious man some how made his way to haunt both her and her daughter in their dreams.

"Shh… It's okay, baby. He won't hurt you; the man in the cape is only there to mock you when you sleep. Just like he does in mommy's dreams." Lois southed as she rubbed Caleb's back with her palm, trying to calm her nerves.

"No!" Caleb yelled out as she looked up through glassy baby blues to look at her mother. "Mommy, that isn't it. I've seen this man before…He looks a lot like daddy." Her tears finally coming to a halt as she brushed her wrist over her wrinkled nose.

Lois was puzzled with her daughters comment. Yeah she had talked an awful lot about Clark, but never once had she shown her a picture of what he looked like. She had gotten rid of all of his pictures, so they wouldn't bring up bad memories or possibly make her want to go back to him before time called for it. But she had spoken about what her father looked liked, Lois recalled. But Caleb was only 2 and a half she couldn't possibly know what he looked like.

"Caleb, honey…how do you know what daddy looks like?" Lois asked, letting her curiosity get to her once again. She was freighted at the possibly answers she might get.

"I can't tell you mommy." Caleb said as she shook her head from left to right an indication that she wasn't going to tell. "I promised not to." She said, very proud of herself for keeping her promise.

Lois gulped, dryly. "Who made you promise such a thing?" The question was out and off her tongue before she even realized how stupid the question actually was, she wasn't going to get a reasonable answer.

Once again Caleb shook her head, only this time from right to left. She sealed her lips closed tightly as she took both her index finger and thumb together, running them across her lips throwing the key away quickly.

Lois couldn't help but snicker as she grabbed the near by throw pillow and tossed it over her shoulder, smacking Caleb dead in the forehead.

"Whatever, clever. Just take your tiny hinny to bed already." Lois told her as she laughed at her self for raising such a stubborn daughter…much like herself.

Caleb giggled so hard that her face turned a bright ruby red and she was at a loss for breath. "Can't I sleep with you tonight mommy?"

Lois knew she shouldn't allow it because if she did then she would only get use to the idea of sleeping with her. Abandoning her own cozy bed. But she was at a loss for words when she took a quick look down at those electric baby blues. She smiled. "Only for tonight though." She said tossing the cover's over to Caleb.

"Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Lois replied.

Cuddling up to her mother Caleb whispered ever so softly, "Goodnight daddy…Mommy aren't you going to tell daddy goodnight?"

Confusion flashed upon Lois' features. "What's the point, daddy can't hear us?"

Caleb laughed at her mother's comment. "Sure he can mommy, I tell him goodnight and good morning everyday!"

Feeling defeat Lois whispered along with her daughter. "Goodnight Smallville."

Clark was just laying himself down to sleep when their words made their long journey to him. He smiled heavenly, hoping that one day he would be able to kiss and tell them both goodnights, soon. He slowly drifted off to a deep sleep next to a cold and distant form as she let out a loud snore.

"Lois wait! Don't go…I don't want you to go." Clark said as his hand reached out to her elbow, stopping her from walking out of his life forever with his daughter.

"Clark you said you wanted me gone. Well here I am going and now your telling me to stay that you don't want me to leave? You're confusing me Smallville. You're starting to sound like me when I ramble about nothing…What is it you want from me?" Lois spoke her voice cold and distant. Which was weird for she was standing only inches in front of him in the bright, warming sunlight.

"I want you to stay with me. I want to be a father to our daughter…and possibly one day a husband to her mother?" He questioned her. He wasn't quite proposing to her, but he sure was hinting around to it for the near future.

"Clark…why would you want to marry me, for anyhow?" Lois asked, her heart thumping away, loudly at her chest as the words escaped the whole in her face. What he saw in her she would never know, but at least he saw something in her unlike the nothingness that many other guys before him did.

He smiled that devious smirk that always seemed to form at the corners of his mouth when she asked stupid questions like the one she just did. "So when I wake up, you're the first face I get to see. So I can kiss you anytime I want and so…well just because I love you damn it and you love me too. So why else not?" Clark let his tone slip from calm and collected to dark and angry. Not that he was angry at her, not anymore he had plenty of time to get over what she did to him. He only used angry in his voice to get across how stupid her question was to him.

"But Clark, how can you forgive me so easily…Just like that?" She asked as the tears threatened to bellow out.

"Lois it has been three years…Three recklessly drawn-out years of me with out you. Of me doing nothing but forgiving you. I was stupid to have let you go, just walk out of here like it was nothing…Like you meant nothing to me. But Lois, don't you see you mean everything to me, the world and more." Clark said as he whisked her into his clasp, thrusting her entire body flush against his own as a whimper slipped from her edible lips. Lips so close but yet still no touch. "Now the only forgiving is for you to do. Lois how will you ever forgive me for not going after you…and allowing you to stay gone for three years?" 

"I guess I'll just have to do it this way." She said as her lips clamped down on his.

She licked a path across the brim of his skilled mouth, asking permission to access the layer of him she could barely remember how marvelous it tasted. His hand collapsed on the back of her neck, bending it up and piercing it forward to gain better access to her mouth.

He devoured her whole, drank in ever last bit of her. He almost forgot how sweet and a tad bit tangy she tasted, but how could you possibly forget what a Lane tasted like…and specially Lois Lane.

He had already tasted all her insides and now all he wanted to do was do it again.

His left hand stilled upon the back of her slender neck as his right skid down her desirable form to impel on the small of her back, bringing her forward. Closer were the only thought running through his head at the moment and how much he needed her to be closer.

Her nipples harden at the feel of his warm athletic hands slid down her body, tingly her in need. She may have started the kiss, but he was definitely going to finish it.

"I need you…" He said through hoarse voice, lifting his lips off her as he trailed kisses down her neckline.

"Not now Clark-" Her voice somehow different…Un-Lois like.  
"Please- I have waited three years for this moment." He pleaded to her, his voice becoming needy.

"No way Clark, we never do it in the morning and plus it has been a lot longer then three years…at least for me it has." She shoved away his face as his lips puckered out to reach her soft delicate skin, but it wasn't Lois- like skin.

"Please Lois…" He begged one last time as his arms wrapped around her frame even though she didn't feel the same as she did when they first had their intimate moment together.

At the name Lois, she shoved him roughly away and off the bed all together.

His eyes shout open in astonishment as he came to comprehend that he was indeed dreaming again. He was having the same dream for three years now, since she left. They all were the same in one way or another, similar. They all consisted of her leaving and him trying his finest to get her to stay, telling her he loved her, which he just like her came to understand the day she left. He wanted her back so he could forget about the girl he was with…he was only with her out of comfort, nothing more, maybe less. He was unsure why he was still with her. He should have just kept them broken off, no more pretending to care what the other was saying or to pretend that they were still in love…and to pretend like she wasn't sneaking behind his back.

Lana came to hover above the edge of the bed where he had fallen off. "What did you call me?" She asked him, her eyes beamed in scarlet red from the anger building up inside her. "I know you did not call me Lois…did you?"

If she had been sleeping, then she was definitely awake now. "I can't remember, I was sleeping." He said…it was the best he could come up with so soon. Instead of racking his brain for something better when she would clearly only no he was lying.

"You called me Lois again, didn't you?" She repeated herself only this time her voice seemed to hitch up a bit and the fiery red in her eyes burning brighter then before.

His throat seemed dry as he gulped aridity. "Maybe…"

"Damn it Clark…Out now!" She stomped, pointing to the entrance to the bedroom door.

Why he even came to her place every night, he would not know…and frankly right now he did not care. He was tried of waiting for Lois' 'sooner or later' line. He was going to get dressed and march right out into the real world and find his Lois.

He needed her back; he was dying on the inside. He barely talked to Chloe anymore with her gone. He did keep in touch, but they just didn't seem to be as good as friends since she left.

His mother was always away on business trips. She never seemed to be around anymore, spouting off about how he needed to do something with his life. They had sold the farm, leaving him little place to run and hide.

Lois use to be his safe ground. The one he ran to, to talk. The one who always had the best advice, The one with the beautiful scent of lavender and lilies. The one with golden chestnut hair, that was always shining in the sun, blinding him from reality. And the one who he seemed to get lost in her eyes, every time they changed colors…And he knew what made them change pigment. He could list them if he wanted to.

They turned green in the moon light, hazel in the sunlight and sometimes a mixture of both when in just the light from the house. But it all had not mattered anymore, she was gone…

He smiled to himself, but not for long. 

"I don't recall showing her any pictures." Chloe said from over the phone line as she racked her brain for some form of familiarity about what Lois was talking about. "Even if I had, I wouldn't have told her to keep it a secret."

"Yeah I figured as much, but I mean who else could have possibly showed her and told her to keep it from me?" Lois asked her cousin as well as herself.

"I don't know." As soon as the words were out of Chloe's mouth, one particular name flashed in Lois' mind…'Jimmy'.

Jimmy was the only possibly candidate for the job, besides Clark himself…But that was impossible.

"You don't think that perhaps Jimmy told her, do you?" Lois inquired, running a slender hand through her know dark waves.

"I don't know, maybe. But I am sure that he would have told me something about it." Chloe said, trying to assure her cousin the best she could from over the phone.

"Well I'm sure your right," Lois said as she shrugged her shoulders lazily. "But tell me that if you hear anything you'll let me know?"

Chloe hadn't even taken a second to think it over before she replied, "Yes- sure- of course Lois." She said as her mind began to run on overdrive from all the possible thoughts of how Caleb could have found out what Clark looked like. "Are you the two of you coming over for dinner this weekend, Martha's making lemon pepper chicken? Plus if you come we can interrogate Jimmy."

Lois laughed aloud. "Yeah, Chlo- we've never missed out on a weekend yet know have we?" Lois asked lamely.

"Okay just double checking." Chloe spoke as her husband walked in the front door to there home, hands full of grocery bags as he stumbled around for a place to put the items, "Okay well then we'll see you Friday, but I got to go before Jimmy breaks one of the good lamps.

"Yup, no problem…Bye!" Lois said popping her 'p'.

"Bye Lo- Jimmy no!" And at that Chloe hung up.

Lois chuckled. 'What would I do with out you?" Lois asked herself aloud. 


End file.
